


男孩，你让我内心小鹿乱撞

by Rachel_Lai



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo和Mark讲话的原因像个谜。尽管没有必要，Eduardo与Mark谈话时总是保持愉悦,他会为Mark的冷幽默发笑，而有些人对这冷幽默怒目相对，甚至大打出手（Erica Albright曾经因为一条关于家畜的评论扇了Mark一巴掌，但他喝醉了所以Mark不确定那算不算数）</p>
            </blockquote>





	男孩，你让我内心小鹿乱撞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy You Got My Heartbeat Running Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332684) by [pasdexcuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses). 



> 作者注：高中AU，好吧。我实际上不擅长写高中AU，因为有太多需要构思了，所以这篇文章其实没什么道理可言。这只是我一段时间以来一直想写的东西。剧情基于波兰电影《自杀空间》（Suicide Room）。我没看过，只是浏览了一下。标题取自Nicki Minaj的Super Bass。  
> 译者注：无Beta,第一次翻译，鞠躬。所有生硬和怪异都是我的。  
> 弃权:这篇文章是基于《社交网络》中角色的描绘,不是真人。我不从这儿赚钱。

Mark在柔道课上认识了Eduardo。尽管Eduardo高四而Mark高三，他们偶尔仍会谈话。谈话，指的是他们在课堂上进行配对练习时，Mark尽力与Eduardo聊天而不口吃。Eduardo，Mark认为，相当地受人欢迎。他是班长、辩论队的获奖成员、优异的柔道运动员，更重要的是，他是巴西人，那异国情调的长相显然让他在高中名声大噪。  
Eduardo和Mark讲话的原因像个谜。尽管没有必要，Eduardo与Mark谈话时总是保持愉悦,他会为Mark的冷幽默发笑，而有些人对这冷幽默怒目相对，甚至大打出手——Erica Albright曾经因为一条关于家畜的评论扇了Mark一巴掌，但他喝醉了所以Mark不确定那算不算数。  
重点是，Eduardo和Mark谈话。有时，Mark甚至为他们在食堂或图书馆偶遇引发的闲聊感到困扰。他发现越来越难以否认自己喜欢这个，以某种奇怪的角度，或者说从一种受虐狂的角度。因为Eduardo从不会跨过礼貌的界限。“你的周末过得怎么样？”Mark可能有点想要超越这些。  
当Erica评论这事时，他假装在编程。  
“Mark，我知道你在听我讲话。”  
当话题关于Eduardo时，Mark可能不善于假装心不在焉，但他仍为此努力。  
“好吧，”Erica挫败地说，“我只是认为你们应该多讲讲话。他很有趣，还很友好。”看到Mark毫无反应，Erica叹了口气；“准备好去正式的舞会了吗？”  
“谁说我要去的？”  
“我说的。另外，你妈妈已经为了礼服的事打电话给我了，我认为她要帮我买腕花①。”  
“那难道不是Mark要做的事？”Dustin走过来与他们坐在一块，问道。  
“那真的不关你的事，不是吗？”Mark脱口而出。  
“你伤害了我，Mark!”  
“要是真的，那就好了，Dustin。”  
“随便吧，回到话题，我要给我的舞伴买腕花。”Dustin说着，同时吃了两根薯条。  
“难以置信Chris堕落至此了。”Erica揶揄道，顺便做了个鬼脸，Mark记起了他们为什么做了朋友。  
“什么？”Dustin满嘴都是食物，连Mark都觉得恶心。Dustin咽了一口，“不，Chris要和某个男的一起。不，当然不，我要带上Ashleigh。”  
“Ashleigh，学高等微积分的Ashleigh？”Mark疑惑地问道。  
“没错，兄弟，她可辣了！”  
“所以Mark和我对于你追到她有些认知失常。”  
“噢闭嘴吧，Albright。”  
Mark能预测争论的走向，于是他屏蔽了他们，完全沉浸于他的代码中。  
*  
最终，结果是Mark被迫，被迫(这得重复)和Dustin一起去买腕花。他妈妈说了一堆关于做个绅士还有Erica是多么贴心的话，并且威胁如果Mark不走，她会真正意义上地移除他的电脑。  
Erica在午餐后展示了她的裙子，于是Mark可以买能搭配的花束。她把笔记本乱塞给Mark，Mark知道争吵没什么意义，所以他不感兴趣地草草扫了一眼。这没什么大不了，除了，就在那时，Eduardo走到他的后面。  
“裙子不错，Mark。”他调笑道，笑容灿烂，还有酒窝。  
“你是个混蛋(bully)。”  
“噢，别这样讲，”Eduardo说道，并把手放在Mark的肩上，在开口之前他已经营造了戏剧性的氛围，“我是个王子，寻找一位公主——我确信你能扮演得比仅穿着精致裙子的角色好。”  
Dustin喷笑进他的果汁，Chris呆看着他们。  
Erica有些微妙地对Mark狡黠一笑。  
“他已经被预定了，Saverin。”她说，从Mark手里抢回了笔记本。  
“呃，真是遗憾。”Eduardo说着，仍然笑得像只卡通鹿，“回头见，Mark。”  
Mark目送Eduardo走远，看着他与人们讲话，Mark茫然地看着Eduardo友好而又交际。  
“我不知道你在期待什么，”Erica嘲弄道，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕。她问Chris，“你觉得我该盘头发，还是放下来？”  
“放下来，绝对要放下来。”Chris在快速瞥了一眼屏幕后回答。他接着对Mark说，“所以，你和Eduardo Saverin，哈？”  
“没有什么我和Eduardo。”  
“真的？”  
“Mark只是个懦夫(chicken)，不愿承认罢了。”  
“闭嘴，Dustin。”  
“我认为这很可爱。”Erica说着，把她的头发梳回来。  
*  
整个谈话结束了，当然，晚上的舞会给Mark当头一击。  
诸事顺利，真的。直到老师们决定结束舞会，而Winklevii宣布在他们家会有酒精和毒品——并不是原话，但暗示的是那样。Mark正常情况下不会参加，但是Eduardo发现了他。  
“你会去的，对吧？我指的是，去Winklevoss那儿。”  
“我………会吧，大概。”  
因为这句话，Mark被拉到了双胞胎的宅邸，一同前行的还有Erica，Dustin和Christy。  
Mark意识到的时候，已经有点太晚了。这可能不是最好的主意，特别是他看到人们开始传递大麻烟筒、分享香烟，空瓶子和酒杯也并不鼓舞人心。正当Mark决定今晚到此为止(他确信有人甚至在离他一英尺之内呕吐)，Eduardo找到了他。再次地。  
“我一直在找你！”他在音乐声中大喊，闻起来有酒精和烟草的味道，“跟我来。”  
拽着Mark的手腕，Eduardo把Mark带到了一群醉卧沙发的人中。  
“我当然吻过女孩！”Christy，Eduardo的舞伴，在Erica和Mark坐在她前面时大声宣布。  
Eduardo坐在Erica的旁边，不以为然地翻了个白眼。  
“你不信！”她显然，非常，非常醉，“噢，好吧，行。我现在就亲一个女孩，怎么样？”男孩们欢呼起来，而女孩们笑做一团，包括Erica。“不过，但是，”她举起手，“如果我亲了个女孩，那么你们男孩中的两个，”她指着她的听众说道，“也必须接吻。”Christy歪着头看着男孩们。她看着Mark左边的人，眼睛朝着Mark的大致方向眯了起来。有些类似恐慌的情绪在Mark的胸腔里冒泡，Christy微笑着，再次说道，“嗯，因为Eduardo是我的舞伴，要他参加是很公平的。并且——Eduardo，亲爱的，你觉得这里的小Marky怎么样？”她手指着Mark，而后者，这辈子从未，从未如此想找个地缝钻进去。  
“如果Mark同意的话，我也同意。”Eduardo耸肩答道，他的毫无异议惊讶了所有人。  
呃，该死。  
“Okay，很好。那么我会亲Erica，你懂的，为了该死的公平(to be fair and shit)。”Christy说道。  
Mark可以感觉到身旁的Erica的紧绷，但她仍让Christy拉着她的手把她拽到人群中间。  
Mark身边的所有人都为她们欢呼，他们从10开始倒数，每个人都该死的烂醉如泥。除了Mark，尽管。  
“来吧，Albright。”Christy说着猛地把自己的嘴唇贴上Erica的。  
她们张嘴接吻，在某一刻，Mark认为他看到了Christy的舌头滑进Erica的嘴里。但光线昏暗，Mark正担心他接下来要做的事，而无暇过多关注她们的吻。  
Eduardo在Mark未察觉中穿过房间，递给他一瓶啤酒。  
“喝光，”他说道，碰了碰Mark的肩，“放松，这只是个愚蠢的游戏。”  
Eduardo痛饮一口啤酒，和人群一起欢呼——Christy终于放开了紧抓着Erica的手。  
Mark快速地吞咽着啤酒，几乎被呛住了。但所有人的注意力都在Christy和Erica上，他得以保存颜面。  
“现在，男孩们。来吧，说话算话！”Christy说道，开始倒数。  
十，九，八。  
“放松，Mark，我不会咬你的。”七，六，五。  
“我见未必。(Not much，anyway.)”  
四，三。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
二，一。  
Mark感觉自己点头，接着Eduardo双手捧着自己的脸颊亲了上来。刚开始只有嘴唇，和尴尬，但接下来，Eduardo一只手搭在了Mark的后颈上。Eduardo加深了这个吻，他的舌头滑进了Mark嘴里。而Mark……感到头晕目眩，但Eduardo的舌头感觉棒透了，这一切如此美妙，他能做的只有努力不去回应。  
他回吻过去，微微推挤着Eduardo，不至于太过用力而推倒他们。Mark能感觉到Eduardo在他们接吻时发笑。在他开始脱离这个吻前，Eduardo向下吮吸着Mark的唇瓣。Mark一定是神志不清了——他几乎摔倒在地，就为了紧贴着Eduardo的唇。  
有人在叫喊，关于火辣和基情。  
Mark并没有在听，特别是当他的视线无法离开Eduardo红润的嘴唇时。他想要着再亲Eduardo一次，想要再一次与他接吻。正当他为接下来该做什么犹豫不决时，Eduardo对他眨了眨眼，然后送了一个飞吻。如果Mark足够诚实，他的脑袋当即有点短路了。

①一般男生请女生作舞伴的话要买corsage（腕花）,女生则要给男生别胸花


End file.
